


Hasta pronto, amrâlimê

by lenayuri



Series: Los cuervos de las navidades pasadas (Thilbo) [6]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death from Old Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin observa una estrella caer y pide a los Valar que cumplan su petición.</p><p>Prompt #23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hasta pronto, amrâlimê

**Author's Note:**

> [ En livejournal](http://fandom-insano.livejournal.com/372792.html?view=1439288#t1439288).
> 
> Ah, yo sé que me van a querer matar y no los culpo. Este es el fin de la serie de drabbles Thilbo de este desafío navideño (los demás son de varios fandoms), así que espero que les haya gustado y me disculpo de antemano por los feels que esto causará.
> 
> Gracias por leer, y no se olviden de comentar. Es alimento para las musas y las hijas del 2014(?) andan flacas. ;)
> 
>  **SPOILER BOFA**. Amrâlimê, que es lo que Fili le dice a Tauriel cuando le entrega su piedra tras separarse luego del ataque de Smaug, significa "mi amor" (my love). Es neo-khuzdul. *llora*

Thorin salió a la terraza de su habitación con paso tranquilo. Dejó que la brisa nocturna revolviese su cabello ahora bañado de plata. Avanzando hasta llegar a la orilla del lugar, observó el cielo estrellado frente a él manteniéndose de pie como si fuese otro pilar de piedra en Erebor y su rostro no mostró ni un solo atisbo de preocupación, no así su mirada.

Una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla, escondiéndose con premura en su barba igualmente pintada de plata.

La tristeza era visible en su mirada sin poder hacer nada para borrarla después de tanto tiempo de estar ahí presente, como el aire que respira o el sol o la noche.

No importan los años que han corrido por su cuerpo, Thorin seguía recordando la razón de su dolor como si hubiese sido ese mismo día.

Haber perdido a Bilbo debido a la diferencia de edades en sus razas hace ya tantos años había sido como si una espada recién salida de la forja atravesara su corazón, su alma. Había perdido a su _Givashel_ , a su Único y nunca se había recuperado.

Thorin percibió una estrella caer por el cielo nocturno y cerró los ojos, pidiéndole a los Valar, a Mahal, incluso a Yavanna que le permitieran estar con su Bilbo.

 _Estoy listo_.

Había estado listo desde hace tanto tiempo para seguir a su hobbit, pero sabía que no sería justo para él. Haber peleado tan valientemente, ganado Erebor, forjado un reino unido y con tantas alianzas que si se hubiese ido con él… ni siquiera quería pensar en el ‘y si hubiera’.

Thorin suspiró, llenándose de paz que hace tanto tiempo no sentía cuando olió algo que le recordó mucho a su Bilbo. Una mezcla de las hierbas de su pipa, tinta y pergamino, algo dulce que era el propio hobbit y un poco de metal, que pertenecía a las piezas que Thorin había forjado exclusivamente para adornar el cabello de su consorte. Bilbo las había usado hasta el momento de su muerte.

Era como si Bilbo hubiese ido a verle. Thorin sonrió ante el pensamiento y se fue a dormir.

Thorin Escudo de Roble murió esa noche, en su sueño, reuniéndose con su hobbit y consorte, Bilbo Baggins gracias al amor de los Valar hacia sus hijos.

El reino se mantuvo de luto y el cuerpo de su rey se guardó junto al del valiente hobbit que ayudó a su gente a recuperar su hogar.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Saben? Amo sus kudos y algún día espero contar con sus comentarios para saber qué exactamente piensan de lo que escribo. Es retroalimentación, y aunque no aspiro a ser algo más que una sencilla autora de fanfics, es bonito saber. _Just saying_. *se va con sus feels*
> 
> Gracias por leer. :)


End file.
